darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
410
Angelique attempts to drive a stake through Barnabas' heart to prevent him rising as vampire. Synopsis Teaser : A séance has been held in the great house at Collinwood, a séance which has suspended time and space and sent one girl on an uncertain and frightening journey into the past, back to the year 1795. There, each of the Collins ancestors resembles a present day member of the Collins family, but the names and relationships have changed, and Victoria Winters finds herself a stranger in a sea of familiar faces. Night over the Old House, and a storm approaches from the sea, but inside, another storm rages, caused by the mysterious death of the Collins' only son. Angelique Bouchard Collins is looking over Barnabas Collins' casket as Joshua Collins joins her to say that men have come to carry the casket to the grave. Angelique wants a proper service and burial for Barnabas, but Joshua replies that the family have already prayed. Joshua accuses Angelique of tricking his son into marrying her. Angelique tells Joshua she is grieving, but he reminds her that he is not moved by displays of emotion. Angelique wants to decide when and where Barnabas should be buried, but Joshua insists that Barnabas be buried on this night; rumors of plague would frighten the townspeople. Angelique wants her wishes heard, but Joshua responds that he will spread the word that Barnabas has hurriedly moved to England for business. Angelique threatens to dispel that rumor with the truth, but Joshua reminds her that she is alone before leaving to fetch the servants. Angelique calls out to Ben Stokes to come to her at once. Act I In the Old House parlor, Natalie du Prés tries to decide how to handle the Collins family history book. She wonders if Victoria Winters' story of time travel is true. Josette du Prés Collins enters the room, surprised that her aunt is again reading the book. Natalie asks about Naomi Collins, who is asleep for the moment. Natalie wants to take Josette to Collinwood, but Josette says her time with Naomi discussing Barnabas has done both of them well. The two talk of returning to Martinique: Natalie wants to return home immediately because there is no longer a reason to stay in Collinsport. Natalie wants to run from things she doesn't understand, and she wishes to pack tonight. Josette disagrees; she has promised someone she must stay. When pressed further, Josette admits that Barnabas asked her to stay. His death will not stop him from returning. Natalie thinks the notion insane, but Josette believes he will find a way to come back. Act II The pall bearers take Barnabas's casket away, but Joshua remains behind. As he asks Natalie and Josette to keep Barnabas's death a secret, Ben listens to the conversation. Josette insists that she must know the body's location; she then turns to see Ben's face in the window. She does not recognize him. Joshua tells her there was no one, and he escorts the women to their carriage. Ben then enters the parlor before Joshua returns. Joshua is angry to see Ben, and he does not hesitate to let the servant know that Barnabas is dead. Joshua reminds Ben that he hurt Barnabas to leave his cell, but Ben wants a bit of time to grieve for his friend. Angelique comes down to tell Joshua that he will give Ben some time. Joshua leaves the two alone. Angelique tells Ben she needs his help, but he wants to know more about Barnabas' death. She needs him to do three things: follow Joshua and find out where they are burying Barnabas, cut a holly tree, and fashion a small, sharp stake (10"-12"). Ben departs. Act III At four o'clock, Joshua has returned to the Old House. Angelique asks for Ben's employment; she then tells of the life she will live as a wealthy widow. Joshua instead offers her ten thousand dollars to start a new life elsewhere, which he raises to fifteen, then twenty. All Angelique has to do is sign a paper granting herself the money with a statement that she will never return to Collinsport in her lifetime. Joshua shows Angelique the passbook to the bank account which will allow her access to the money. He wants her answer immediately, but Angelique demands the same trust Joshua would give Josette in the same situation. Angelique reminds Joshua that he has no choice but to give in to her demand for some time, and he storms out of the Old House. Angelique grabs a quill pen and signs the statement. Ben reenters the parlor with a sharp stake, which Angelique approves. She wants Ben to get a carriage to the Old House by six o'clock, and he runs to get it. Act IV Upstairs, Angelique is packing while Ben continues to ask more information about the death. Angelique tells her servant that he was bitten by a bat; she had no choice since Barnabas shot her. Angelique seems concerned about nightfall, and Ben asks why. Angelique decides to tell him: Barnabas will come to life again at nightfall, this night and every night throughout eternity. She must stop Barnabas before he does things so terrible Angelique would not wish them on anyone. The only way to stop Barnabas is to drive the wooden stake through his heart, and Angelique demands to know where Barnabas' casket is. At the mausoleum, Ben shows Angelique the secret room. Ben is suspicious of Angelique's claim, but she asks if he knows the word "vampire." Angelique demands that Ben open the casket, but Ben runs out and closes Angelique in the room. Angelique opens the coffin, prepared to drive the stake through her husband's body. Memorable quotes : Angelique: You forget we were servants together? : Joshua: That, madam, I will never forget. Dramatis personae * Louis Edmonds as Joshua Collins * Grayson Hall as Natalie du Prés * Thayer David as Ben Stokes * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Josette du Prés Collins * Lara Parker as Angelique Bouchard Collins * Peter Murphy as Figure in Coffin (uncredited) * Timothy Gordon as stand-in for Riggs (uncredited, carrying the coffin) * Tom Gorman as Second Servant (uncredited, carrying the coffin) Background information and notes Production * This is the first time the word "vampire" was used in the series, nine months after Barnabas' introduction in 210. * The scene change in Act IV requires Thayer David and Lara Parker to be in back-to-back scenes on different sets. Lara Parker finishes her scene with a close-up on her, delivering a long monologue to Ben, who's already walking over to the mausoleum set. When the scene changes, we see Thayer David in close-up, delivering a long monologue to Angelique, who's on her way from the Old House set. Story * André du Prés is in New York on business. * The secret room at the Collins mausoleum was used to hide materials during the war. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Natalie: The book of Collins family history. * TIMELINE: Day 163 takes place. 4pm: Angelique and Joshua in the Old House parlor. Joshua has not been to bed in over twenty hours. (It's not stipulated how long it's been since Barnabas died, however he has not yet risen as a vampire, and if Joshua believes that Barnabas died of the plague then it's likely Barnabas would have been buried immediately, suggesting that the events of this episode and the previous occur consecutively.) Bloopers and continuity errors * The coffin in the secret room is not the same coffin that was taken out of the Old House with Barnabas in it. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 410 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 410 - NightfallCategory:Dark Shadows episodes